


A cursed Life

by amgicalhat



Series: Fanfiction Stories [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abusive Dursley Family, Alternate Universe - Voldemort Wins, Child Abuse, F/M, Harry Potter Dies, M/M, Poetry, time-travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 20:13:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11653905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amgicalhat/pseuds/amgicalhat
Summary: A poem, about Harry dying and then falling in love.





	A cursed Life

**Author's Note:**

> Warning; Child Abuse, Murder, Evil! Dumbledore, Time-Travel, etc.

Rubies flowed out of his body

Drip, drip, drop

The world spins and spins

Green eyes glazed, out of focus

There is a dim light

A woman stands in front of him

Holding her hand out

With a sad smile upon her face

A man is beside her

The man's expression is neutral

Black eyes gentle but a firm on lip

He has a crooked nose,

Greasy hair that tied in loose braid that reaches his back

A jagged scar across his face

He wears a cloak of black, it sways

It's too soon

He was only eleven

They killed him

His aunt and uncle

They hit and kicked until bones broke

Purple and yellow bruises all over his body

Of that of a six year old

They starved and kept him in the cupboard

Under the stairs

Kept as a slave

Cooking and cleaning

Freak

Unnatural

Is what they used to call him

He didn't know any better

When the clock struck twelve 

His uncle came stomping down those stairs

Took a belt,

Whipped him until he couldn't move no longer

Slashes on his back

Acrossed the old thick scars

Already there from the early years

Tears poured down his face

Why world?

What did he do wrong?

He was a freak

His uncle hated him

His aunt took the knife and struck him first

Slashing his stomach open

His uncle kept hitting him

Huffing out of breath

His face purple

His Aunt's face had a gleam of malice

The next day they would find,

The body of a little boy

A lightening bolt scar on his forehead

The world weeped

A headmaster found guilty of the murder of one Harry Potter

He was sentence to the kiss

The Dark Lord rose and ruled

He traveled back in time

Saved little Harry and raised him as his own until the feeling of love made him spin around like a fool.

The Dark Lord Voldemort

Fell in love with the boy named Harry Potter,

They had a child together, blessed with their powers

And they both lived happily ever after  


End file.
